Color
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: MF They're their colors. They deck them daily, and they wear it proudly. Green. White. Pink. Purple. Blue. Black. Yellow. Crimson. Brown. Red. Collection of OneShot Drabbles. Last Chapter: Nick: Red
1. Xander: Green

Time for a multi-chaptered fic! Well…it has no continuity, but its going to be a collection of drabbles/one-shots (more towards the drabble side) about each of the colors and the relationships with their ranger. It's based upon Vida's hatred of Pink. And I'm thinking of doing this with another season…either NS or DT….not sure yet. But hope you enjoy this, and please review…..First up: Xander!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Ranger Mystic Force

--------------------------------------

Green

Green is the color of trees and nature. It's the product of photosynthesis.

Green is the color of earth, my element.

It's bright and lively.

It can be a fun color; it can be a comical color.

It's a curious color, one that brings and receives a plethora of questions.

It can be a subdued color, one that knows when to be serious.

It looks great with Pink. And with Blue, but other colors work better with it. But Green still looks striking with Pink.

It's like me.

I love nature, I have connection with it.

I am fun and energetic. I love to tease.

I am funny. I am curious.

I am curious about the world, about nature.

I am curious about Green. The color Green. The one I deck everyday, the one that has grown to be my favorite. That Green.

The color that can be solemn, like me. I may talk much, but I can stop. And I've learned when to.

It's the color that's like me.

No.

It is me.

The color that's me. It's become part of me, and it's going to stay that way forever.

And that's why I'm proud to say it.

I am Green.


	2. Udonna: White

I actually wanted to get this out sooner, but I only got free time today. I only got one review for last chapter, but I know more people are reading this. Even if you think it's horrible, I really would appreciate you reviewing. Go ahead and tell me it sucks, I'm fine with it.

I am also aware that Udonna seems OOC in this chapter. I apologize profusely for that. But it had to be done.

I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force.

---------------------

White

White is pure.

Easy to distinguish, yet so hard to see. It fits in, yet stands out.

White is the color of purity, and of honesty. It's innocent.

It's free of flaw.

It stands out, radiant and bright. It combines with others to produce lighter, softer colors.

Ones that are recognized.

But White does have blemishes. It has marks that can't be covered.

White stands out, but like sore thumb. It can't be hidden in darkness.

But it can be coated by it.

It can be stained. It can be buried beneath the shadows, fearing to come out.

And it can also be important. And when important, it is apprehended.

When feared, it hides. It hides in doubts and confusion. But it gets around that.

White sticks to all colors, lending support and reducing the number of confused.

Somehow, it also increases that sense of uncertainty.

But White is perfect. And it is Imperfect.

Like me.

I am White. An object that perceives perfection and beauty, but has stains. I have faults.

But I strive to help others, helping them reach their goals.

I also love.

I love my husband, gone from my side for so long. I love my son, who disappeared from my arms. I love my niece, who has stayed with me through all my troubles.

And I love the humanity that walks upon this earth. The citizens of this world.

Why? Because we are all one.

We are all White.


	3. Vida: Pink

Hm…I think this is shorter than the other two, but oh well. This was actually written awhile ago, being the first one I wrote, but I decided to post it today. Some of the things I address are in response to other fics that portray Vida as emo…I just can't stand it.

Hope you enjoy, and please _please_ review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

--------------------------

Pink

I hated Pink. Too girlish, too childish.

But hated is the operative word.

For now, I no longer detest Pink.

I live and breathe Pink. It's my favorite color.

I love Pink.

Why?

Because I was fixed to the color for so long, it kind of rubbed off on me.

Not that I'm complaining.

But it's funny. Pink is the girl color, while Blue is the boy color.

The exact opposite of my sister and me.

She is shy and girly. I am loud, outspoken, and a DJ.

She is Blue, while I am Pink.

Weird, isn't it?

But we've gotten used to it. The stares at our choice in color, and the giggles at the irony.

Oh, well. Besides, who would have guessed that Blue and Red work real well together? Or Blue and Yellow? Or Pink and Yellow? Or Pink and Green?

I would've guessed that Blue and Pink would have been am accomplished pair.

But who would have thought that I would get stuck with Pink, my least favorite color ever?

Pink, the color of girls.

Pink, the clichéd color, worn and used so often.

The color that I used to hate, for reasons unknown to me now.

But I love Pink.

Pink is my friend. My one soul companion.

I adore Pink.

But what variety could I say I love the most?

There are the softer, paler shades, ones that are innocent and light.

There are the bolder, louder shades, ones that are outspoken and bright.

There are the vivid types, the pastel types. Ones that symbolize something different.

And I love every last one of them. From Rose to Magenta.

That's why I love Pink.

And why I love myself.


	4. Clare: Purple

Sorry for not updating this weekend, I was busy starting some new Digimon collections. To make up for it, this chapter is much longer than it was supposed to be.

Here's the next chapter, about Clare. Please note that this is HEAVILY filled with irony. Or at least, _I_ think so.

Enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

--------------------------

Purple

Purple is so lively.

It's so bright and pretty.

I love the color.

But I never thought I'd be associated with it.

I was the bumbling sorceress-in-training who always screwed things up.

I was clumsy.

Purple, however, is the color of royalty.

It stands for poise and sophistication.

The exact opposite of me.

It's been said I have such an important job, and such an important role.

I love to help, so I do.

I try to do things right, but I almost always fail.

Very rarely do I do anything correctly.

I hate myself for it.

Purple is so different.

It can be special and stand out.

Or it can blend in.

It has so many different shades and flavors.

It has so many different uses.

It's so pretty.

I want to be pretty.

I want to be useful.

I want to bland in, yet stand out.

I want to be royalty.

I want to be Purple.

I desperately want to be Purple.

I have so much to live up to, being associated with Purple.

I have to be special.

I have to poise.

I have to be classy.

I have to special.

I'm not any of those things.

I'm not Purple.

But I want to be.

Oh, do I want to be.

I want to be Purple.

I want to be able to hold my head up high.

I want to be able to stand out from the crowd.

I want to be me.

I want to be Purple.


	5. Madison: Blue

Oh, my…I'm so sorry. This chapter is actually extra long. Not on purpose, but I kind of diverged a lot. Oh well.

I hope you all enjoy it, even if it's late because I was busy with some Digimon fics. However, I plan on finishing this in this year itself, that way, I can be guilt-free until I wait 'till Overdrive, which will probably be the next time you see me writing something here in this fandom….

Anyway, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force.

----------------------------

Blue

Blue is so soft.

Well, Blue can be hard and rough too.

It's easy to show yourself when decked in Blue.

Blue is almost always associated with water.

And water is considered to be very flexible. It's known to be fickle.

But Blue can be obstinate. It can be stubborn.

I used to be very shy. I was bashful and afraid to show my face.

But I changed.

All thanks to Blue.

I became someone who isn't afraid to show her feelings.

I want to be heard.

I won't leave while others get hurt.

I won't abandon my fellow teammates and friends to be destroyed.

I'll stick up for them. I'll help them.

I'll try to win.

I do have conviction. Whether for my sister or for my friends.

No one gets hurt on my watch.

And Blue did all of that for me.

I love Blue.

Blue fits in so easily.

It blends with almost anything.

Black and Blue, while not the most warm pair at first, can be changed and can be bright and loud and colorful.

Yellow and Blue, two quiet colors, can be flamboyant and intense. Their bond may not seem to be close, but in actuality, it is.

Green and Blue are colors that never leave each other's side. They combine together, never blinding the other.

White and Blue have a supporting role. They help each other to fade and to be vivid.

Pink and Blue, the opposite colors, are always by each others' side. They are never separated, and they are always lending a hand.

Red and Blue, the most unlikely couple, are two that could never be imaginable together. They sneak glances, and never speak out, but their teamwork is extremely evident.

However, Blue can be perfect by itself.

Like me.

I am Blue.

I can be alone, by myself.

But I work with others, too.

I love people. I love working with, and talking with others.

Blue changed me.

I love Blue.

Blue is my favorite color.

It can reflect the different emotions.

It can mirror the diverse human feelings.

Dark, navy Blue for the sadder, more depressing days.

The paler, lighter Blue for the pleasing, satisfying days.

And the bright, vivid Blue to show off the glee and joy.

But Blue isn't alone. It has support.

I have support. I have people who need me.

I love Blue.

I am Blue.

I need Blue.

Or, I needed Blue.

Because now, I've changed.

I am the Blue that we see everyday.

I can be the Blue in the water that we drink and swim in.

I can be the Blue in the sky that we gaze at, with longing eyes.

And I can be the Blue that fills my heart. Whether with sadness, or in delight.

I've become Blue.

My dreams are always filled with Blue hearts and Blue stars, and everything that can be Blue.

Because, all I do is Blue.

Why?

Because Blue is how I live.

I live in Blue.


	6. LeeLee: Black

Hehe…sorry about that. Hopefully, another chapter tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. This one's pretty short….sorry, I wanted to get something up though.

Anyway, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Power Ranger Mystic Force

-------------------

Black

Black is always associated with darkness. With shadows.

With evil.

Why?

Why can't Black be harmless?

What can't Black be like warmth and comfort?

Black can be good.

It can be liked.

Black has good qualities.

It's the most useful and useable color.

I love Black.

It's not as bad as it sounds.

And I am so much like Black.

Black needs recovery.

People need to believe that Black is good.

That Black will help them.

Black isn't always there to hurt people.

Black can help.

Black can be the color we're looking for.

I love Black.

Black isn't always the darkness that covers our vision.

Black can be the stability we need.

It's always there.

Which is why I love Black.

Black has so many uses.

And I am so much like Black.

I have converted myself in the eyes of others.

And Black can to.

So help me.

Help me return Black.

Black needs to be redeemed.


	7. Chip: Yellow

I didn't get any reviews! I did remember my promise, so even if no one reviews, I will finish this fic by December 31, even if I update on that day.

Please review this chapter! And I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force.

----------------------

Yellow

Isn't Yellow fun?

It's bright and colorful.

It's adventurous too.

Like me.

I'm comical and always happy.

I'm hyper.

Yellow is active.

It's also very vivid.

And intense.

I love Yellow.

It's so audacious.

It stands out.

It's special.

It's known.

It can be seen on the darker colors. The ones that need the light.

It's covered by light, however.

It's faded away.

Btu it's always there.

I love Yellow.

I just love the color.

I feel that I am Yellow.

I can stand out.

I can be seen to others.

I feel unique and different.

I am Yellow.

Yellow isn't the only color.

But it is primary.

It's essential.

It's necessary.

It's needed.

Everyone knows Yellow.

I love Yellow.

I absolutely adore the color.

But all I see is Yellow.

All that I do is Yellow.

My actions are Yellow.

My words are Yellow.

My thoughts are Yellow.

I am Yellow.

All I see is Yellow.

I see Yellow.


	8. Leanbow: Crimson

Short, but I wanted to update today. Nothing much to say, except Merry belated Christmas (since I didn't update during that time), and hopefully, I can have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after.

Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PRMF.

-------------------

Crimson

Crimson may be seen as red

Crimson may be seen as cherry.

I find it ironic that it can be related to red, my former color.

My son is Red.

I passed it down.

But Crimson is still a strong color.

I love it.

It isn't red.

Yet, it isn't Purple.

Not that all Purple is bad, I mean my niece is always decked in Purple or White.

But the Purple I wore wasn't pure.

It was tainted with shadows.

I like Crimson much better.

Crimson stands out.

It's bright.

It's also a mix between White and Red.

Well, that's Pink, but it still works.

Crimson is lighter than Red.

It's older.

But it's always there to help.

Crimson doesn't like to be left alone. It needs company.

It always wants to help.

I am like Crimson.

I am Crimson.

It is in my blood.

It's in my son's blood.

I no longer deck the evil Purple.

I sport Crimson.

And I am proud of it.

I adorn Crimson.

My son may have taken Red away, but he deserves it.

For now I have Crimson.

I wear Crimson.


	9. Phineas: Brown

Ah! One more day, and one more drabble! Please review so that I remember to update tomorrow.

Though I may not see your review, since FF isn't sending emails. I so mad at them right now, so everyone send them an email yelling at them!

I am replying to reviews, so don't worry. I am trying my best to make due, even as I try to get my (hopefully) beta-reader's address without sending them a PM. It isn't working.

Anyway, enjoy Phineas' drabble!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

-----------------------

Brown

Brown is mucky.

It's dirty.

And I love it.

Brown is not a pure color.

It's a mixture.

It's a blend.

Like me.

I am a Troblin.

I am a Goblin.

I am a Troll.

It makes a Troblin.

I was always cast away, never wanted by anyone.

No one cared for me.

Just like Brown.

Brown is never appreciated.

No one ever likes to see or use Brown.

Except for me.

I like Brown.

It's the color of nature and earth.

Some may not think it is natural, but it is the most basic color.

It's the root of it all.

It's the comfort and stability of it all.

It's always there, ready to help.

Like me.

I'm always willing to lend a hand.

And I want to be able to be seen as a sovereign.

I want to be recognized.

And I think Brown should be too.

We are important.

Everyone needs us.

Brown is the firm foundation that holds us together.

I may not be a leader, but I can be the glue.

I can help and provide support.

And that's juts what I do.

Brown is the color of support.

And I maintain.

I need Brown to assist me.

I need Brown to help me.

But in the end, I can do it on my own.

I can help Brown.

I support Brown.


	10. Nick: Red

So, Happy New year everyone! I hope 2007 treats you all well.

Frog1: I'm not doing Gold, because I don't know a Ranger or ally that wear it!

Hopefully, you all enjoy this last one, which of course is Nick's.

Please review! And thank you to everyone who already has! You guys rock, and are the only reason I keep going!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PRMF

---------------------

Red

Isn't Red just so…commanding?

Well I find Red to be me.

I never thought I would love to deck red, but I do.

Red is me.

I feel like myself when I adorn Red.

Red is a bright and intense color.

It can mean anger and lust.

It can also mean leadership and courage.

And of course, it can symbolize love.

I would have laughed if you would have told me that before.

I would never be able to adorn love.

I loved people, yes, but I also pushed them away.

But now, I have friends.

I have loving friends.

I have two sets of parents, both of which love me.

And I love them all.

I love Red.

Red can represent guidance and assistance.

I want to guide people.

Just like I want to love people.

So, I believe that in order to love, you have to understand.

And I understand them all.

I know that Green can be blinding and pretty.

I know that White can pure and flawless.

I know that Pink can be outspoken and stubborn.

I know that Purple can be shy and royal.

I know that Blue can be sensitive and sweet.

I know that Black can be warm and inviting.

I know that Yellow can be energetic and comical.

I know that Crimson can be bright and vivid.

I know that Brown can be caring and helpful.

And I know that Red can be steering and brave.

And I understand that.

I want to have that.

But instead, we all have them.

We all deck those colors.

They're our colors.

We deck them daily.

We wear them all proudly.

Green.

White.

Pink.

Purple.

Blue.

Black.

Yellow.

Crimson.

Brown.

And Red.

And so, I am happy we have our colors.

All ten of them.

And ten is a very lucky number.

So, we carry all those qualities and traits.

But most significantly, I carry Red.

And Red is their holder and leader.

And so, I lead them all.

I am Red.

I understand Red.

I know Red.

But truthfully, I know them all.

But only_ with_ them all can I achieve perfection.

I need help to guide me.

I need my friends and family and everyone else.

So, we all have them all.

We all have Red.

But mostly, we all have the Rainbow colors.


End file.
